


Words to Plug Holes With

by pansythoughts



Series: Softer Shades [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Minor emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansythoughts/pseuds/pansythoughts
Summary: “Tell me I'm pretty,” Izumi says without preamble, flopping down next to Arashi in their now empty practice room. It's been a long day in a longer week, and Izumi is drained in more ways than one. Leo is finally back, but he hasn’t been to unit activities, and Makoto is avoiding him again. Everything is starting to feel like too much; Izumi wishes that that was a new feeling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like I'm making a habit of short ficlets vaguely for friends. The title this time is bastardized from a few lines in "Variations on the Word Love" by Margaret Atwood. Edited once again by my lovely friend Meaisin.

“Tell me I'm pretty,” Izumi says without preamble, flopping down next to Arashi in their now empty practice room. It's been a long day in a longer week, and Izumi is drained in more ways than one. Leo is finally back, but he hasn’t been to unit activities, and Makoto is avoiding him again. Everything is starting to feel like too much; Izumi wishes that that was a new feeling.

“Darling, you don't need me to tell you you're pretty, you know you are,” Arashi says with a smile, reaching over to pet Izumi’s hair. He hesitates for a moment, never quite sure how Izumi will react to skinship. But Izumi looks particularly worn down today, so Arashi decides to risk it.

Izumi closes his eyes. “Mm, that's nice, Narukun,” he mumbles, before continuing. “I know I'm pretty, but it's nice to be reminded.”

Arashi frowns. “What's wrong, Izumi-chan?” He asks softly. Even when Izumi is in one of his moods, he's rarely this subdued.

“It's just,” he starts, pauses. Arashi is arguably his best friend, but that doesn't change that fact that Izumi hates looking weak in front of anyone. But telling someone how awful everything has been would help, right? Right?

Arashi stills his hand, moves it to cups izumi’s cheek. “Izumi-chan, you know you can tell me anything, right?” His voice softens before he continues, “l won't think you're weak, no matter what.”

And that's what Izumi needs to hear, that's what makes something inside his chest loosen. 

“Everything is too much, Narukun,” he starts, after a slow breath, “Yuukun has been avoiding me again, which I guess I deserve. I'm sure I scared him, but it hurts anyway. And then there's Ousama…”

Arashi rubs gentle circles into Izumi’s cheek with his thumb. “What about ousama?” He prompts, gently. Izumi takes a shuddering breath underneath him.

“Ousama is back, but he isn't really back, is he? He's barely been to practice. And it feels like my fault?” Izumi will not cry, he will not stoop so low, not with an audience. But the more he talks the harder it is to keep his emotions in check.

“Oh, honey, no. Ousama being here or not being here is not your fault, we both know he's flighty on the best days,” Arashi tries to reassure. Izumi looks on the verge of a full breakdown, and he's worried. How long has Izumi been holding this in?

“How do you know? Narukun, how do you know it's not my fault?” Izumi demands, eyes opening to look at Arashi, expression pained. “How do you know he's not disappointed in me, how do you know he isn't not coming around because of me? I ruined everything, didn't I? I'm the one that messed everything up while he was gone! Just like I always ruin everything, I couldn't even lead Knights for five seconds before messing that up too.” A few stray tears slip down Izumi’s face, and he curses himself for that weakness on top of everything else.

“I'm a failure, Narukun,” Izumi continues, resigned, “Ousama hates me, and Yuukun hates me. I'm ugly and pathetic.”

Seeing Izumi this low is surprising, but only because he’s hardly ever this honest. But even so, Arashi won't let him continue on like this, he has to take care of him. He carefully gathers Izumi in his arms and pulls him into his lap. When Izumi curls into his chest instead of pulling away, Arashi knows he's made the right call.

Arashi rests his head on top of Izumi’s, if for no other reason than keeping him close. “Darling, I promise Ousama doesn't hate you; if anything, you're his favorite. Think of all those nice songs he wrote for you.” Izumi starts to protest, but Arashi hugs him closer, and continues before Izumi can.

“I don't know about Makoto-chan, but he probably doesn't hate you. I'm pretty sure he's just,” Arashi searches for a way to put it delicately, “a little intimidated by how you approach him, honey.” He feels Izumi hunch his shoulders, but when that goes unprotested, he knows Izumi’s listening.

“You're not pathetic, Izumi-chan. Feeling overwhelmed isn't pathetic, and telling someone how you feel isn't pathetic either. And, most importantly,” Arashi takes Izumi’s chin in his hands, and turns him gently to face him, “you are hot as hell, Izumi-chan. Ten out of ten, would bang.” When Arashi punctuates this sentiment with a wink, Izumi turns bright red and scowls.

“You were so close to being inspirational there but then you missed it, Narukun,” Izumi says flatly. He makes no move to get off of Arashi’s lap, though, so Arashi considers it a victory.

“You're just embarrassed that someone as lovely as I am finds you attractive,” Arashi giggles. He's glad Izumi’s feeling up to giving him grief, though. That really must mean he's feeling better.

“Yeah, that's definitely it,” Izumi’s tone is still flat, but he leans into Arashi’s chest again anyways. He’ll never say it out loud, but Arashi always knows how to make him feel better, and he appreciates it. 

Izumi thinks about that for a second. While he may never be open enough or comfortable enough to tell Arashi how much he appreciates him, Izumi supposes he could always show him instead. He's not entirely sure how Arashi would react to something like that, but he did just tell Izumi that he thinks he's attractive, so. 

“Hey, Narukun,” Izumi says slowly, turning around to face Arashi again. When Arashi lets out a questioning hum, Izumi leans forward and kisses him. 

The kiss is soft, and somewhat hesitant, which seems almost out of character for Izumi. Arashi, for his part, is a bit surprised, but he can't say he particularly minds. Izumi is one of his closest friends, and he hadn't been lying when he told him he was attractive. He leans into the kiss and closes his eyes, enjoying it.

Izumi pulls back for a moment, to make sure Arashi isn't shocked or horrified. When Arashi just smiles at him, Izumi is a little relieved. If Arashi is ok with this, ok that it's with him, then the best course of action is obviously to do it again. Izumi brings his hands up to cup Arashi’s cheeks and kisses him again, this time with more intent. Arashi reciprocates immediately, grabbing fistfuls of the back of Izumi’s practice shirt to pull him even closer. Izumi takes that as an ok to swipe his tongue over Arashi’s bottom lip, and Arashi takes the hint and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

They keep at it for a while, trading multiple kisses, enjoying the feel of each other's mouths and the comfort of being close. When they finally break apart to take a few breaths, both Izumi and Arashi are flushed, but content.

“Thanks, Narukun,” Izumi says softly, almost shyly.

Arashi leans in again, but this time to kiss Izumi’s cheek.

“Anytime darling,” Arashi replies, just as soft. “I'm always here for you.”


End file.
